


yusaku hug log 1.2

by moonlights0nata



Series: Yusaku gets the hugs he deserves (Hugsaku Event) [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Fluff, Hugsaku 2021, M/M, More tags to be added!, hugsaku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlights0nata/pseuds/moonlights0nata
Summary: Prompt fillings forHugsaku 2021!Day 1: Fake Dating(ish) - TakeYusaDay 2: "I don't want your help!" - Platonic Yusaku+KusanagiDay 3: Sleep Hug - Platonic (or Romantic) - TakeYusAoiDay 4: Crossover/ “I don’t know where you’re from but would you like to stay a while?” - Yusaku+Judai
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku & Homura Takeru & Zaizen Aoi, Fujiki Yuusaku & Kusanagi Shouichi, Fujiki Yuusaku & Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Fujiki Yuusaku/Homura Takeru
Series: Yusaku gets the hugs he deserves (Hugsaku Event) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179416
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. TakeYusa / Fake Dating(ish)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S TIME...TO HUG YUSAKU!!  
> I had so much fun with this event in 2019 and when I saw it was running again this year I couldn't not write something for it! Hopefully I can do all days this year too :D
> 
> Starting off with a short drabble, like last year it's TakeYusa <3 I say Fake Dating(ish) because it lasts for a second but it was inspired bc of that prompt.
> 
> Also tittle is a placeholder because I had no idea how to top 2019's tittle xD
> 
> Comments/Kudos/Etc. appreciated!

“Takeru, leave it.” Yusaku said, sipping his drink slowly. 

“He’s looking at you funny,” Takeru retorted, sneaking unsubtle glares at the stranger across the bar. “I don’t trust it.” 

The stranger didn’t seem to notice Takeru at all, eyes fixed on the side of Yusaku’s face. Eyes that wanted something other than a conversation over a drink. Takeru kept curling and uncurling his fist on the table, his drink all but forgotten. Yusaku nudged it towards him, bumping his knee under the table.

“Ignore him,” In the few years since High School, he’d gained a few inches on Takeru so he had to tilt his head slightly down to meet his eyes. “And finish your story.”

“My st--oh, yeah!” That got Takeru to turn back to him, face lighting up. “So, I almost blew up the Chem lab mixing the wrong components--I was so sure they were the right ones, I think some idiot mixed the labels.Uh, not me, for the record, I totally labelled them right the last time! But the color is really similar so--” Takeru gestured animatedly as he told him about different substances and labelling them and how it all almost ended in utter disaster, if his lab partner hadn’t realized what was going on. In between, he took sips of his drink and relaxed more into the seat, his arm bushing Yusaku’s.

“--my shirt _did_ catch fire, though, and some of the mix got in my arm. See, here.”

“Shouldn’t you get that checked?” 

“Nah,” Takeru waved it off. “The professor said at most It’ll be itchy for a few days. And it is, like hell.” As he mentioned it, he scratched around the patch of irritated skin on his elbow. Yusaku grabbed the hand and pressed it down to the table. 

“Don’t make it worse.”

“Oh,” Takeru blinked, hand twitching under Yusaku’s. The tips of his ears were red. “Right. You’re right.”

Yusaku nodded, slowly detaching his hand from Takeru’s. His palm stayed warm. They’d both leant so close, amidst their conversation: Yusaku could almost smell the lavender from Takeru’s laundry soap. Takeru’s eyes flickered between the table and him, and he opened his mouth to speak but abruptly shut it, gaze sharpening. There was a tap on Yusaku’s shoulder then and he turned to find the stranger standing next to his seat. 

“Excuse me, beautiful,” His hand slid over Yusaku’s shoulder, thumb brushing the collar of his shirt. “I was wondering if you would care to join me for a dance?”

Only then did Yusaku become aware of the music booming from the speakers, and the people filtering from the bar and their tables to the dancefloor in the centre. So much for a quiet place to spend the night.

"No, I--" Before Yusaku could finish, the man's hand was batted away and a set of strong arms wrapped around Yusaku from behind, pulling him closer. Yusaku’s back hit Takeru’s warm chest, his stool sliding over the floor. One glance at Takeru revealed him to be scowling at the man.

“He’s with me.” Takeru rested his chin on Yusaku’s shoulder, voice short of growling. 

“Oh, I...I didn’t realize you had company,” The man looked at Takeru as though it was the first time he saw him there. “I take he’s your…” _Boyfriend_ was left unsaid but implied. Yusaku said nothing, merely stared at the man as though that was answer enough.

“That’s _right_ ,” Takeru’s arms squeezed around him. “Now _leave_.” 

The man switched his gaze between them before clicking his tongue and turning on his heel. He lost himself among the crowd. 

Once he was gone, Yusaku reached up, patting Takeru’s head.

“Easy,” He deadpanned. “No biting.”

Immediately, Takeru’s face flushed bright red, realizing what he’d done.

“I--I’m sorry, I reacted on impulse, I...” He was pulling away but Yusaku was having none of that. He tugged at his arms, keeping them firmly around him and leaning back against his chest. He heard Takeru’s breath stutter.

“It’s okay,” Yusaku mumbled, cheeks heating up. Maybe he’d had too much to drink. “What you said was right. I _am_ here with you.” Even if the part about them being together was a lie.

He turned his head, nose nudging his cheek as their eyes met. Lips were a breath away; the lights of the bar made Takeru’s hair glow lilac.

“Yusaku, I…” Takeru hugged him a little closer. 

“...Want to go back to my apartment?” Yusaku cut in. “It’s getting too loud to talk here.”

Takeru nodded. It was the first time Yusaku saw him finish up a drink so fast before they were both standing and beelining for the exit. The steady arm Takeru kept around him, the hand Yusaku rested on the small of his back, were full of unspoken feelings.

Maybe it wouldn’t be quite a lie by the end of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also at
> 
> pocketsonny on tumblr  
> @moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter


	2. Yusaku+Kusanagi / "I don't want our help!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: "I don't want your help!" - Platonic Yusaku+Kusanagi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [As I wrote this I realized it's KIND OF a sequel to the Hugsaku I wrote for them in 2019.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688446/chapters/49233332) No need to have read that one previously tho I think!

The duel with Ai had carved a new wound into Yusaku’s heart. Kusanagi hadn’t been there to witness it, but when Yusaku arrived at the truck early in the morning, after the fated duel, with a bag slung over his shoulder and saying he was leaving--no Ai in sight--Kusanagi knew what the outcome had been. Red rimmed eyes told him everything.

“So Ai is…”

Yusaku hung his head. 

“I’m going to look for him. He’s out there,” Fingers curled tight around his bag strap, lip pursing. “I didn’t want to disappear without letting you know, Kusanagi-san. After you let me stay in your home these past few months…” He pulled an envelope out of his hoodie’s pocket and handed it to him. “For the troubles.”

It wasn’t hard to guess that there was money in the envelope. Kusanagi shook his head, pushing it towards him.

“Family doesn’t owe each other anything, Yusaku,” He tried for a smile, placing his hand on his shoulder. “And you don’t have to do this alone. I’ll help you search for Ai,” Yusaku tensed. “Between the two of us, we--”

Yusaku batted his hand away.

“No,” He said, taking a step back. “I don’t want your help!”

The words stung a little. Yusaku must have seen the momentary, hurt look that crossed Kusanagi’s face because he deflated, averting his gaze. He looked so, so tired, the rising sun casting shadows on his face, under his eyes.

“I...I  _ have _ to do this alone. I don’t know how long it’ll take me to find him--or if I…” He took a sharp breath. Shoulders slumped, he appeared smaller. “...if I’m just chasing after an impossible thing. This is something I need to see for myself.”

It’d taken time, but Yusaku had been smiling more, opening up more, flowers blooming between the cracks in his soul. Losing Ai had stuck a knife in the cracks, created a new ache Kusanagi couldn’t heal--no one but Ai could. 

Even after all this time, Yusaku was going to go off on this journey alone. Not involving others, not accepting help--because that’s how he acted. As though they were back to the beginning, locks guarding his heart and not letting others in.

“That’s all I wanted to say,” Yusaku turned on his heel. “Take care, Kusanagi-san.”

Watching his back as he walked away, Kusanagi felt a small sense of dread. Did Yusaku still think that--

In two long trides, Kusanagi caught up to him, wrapping Yusaku in his arms and pulling him against his chest. Yusaku jolted, and tried to elbow him in the gut.

“Don’t try to stop me--”

“ _ You’re not alone _ ,” Kusanagi said, holding on. It stopped Yusaku in his tracks. “Yusaku, you know that, right?” At first, it’d been them two, and then Ai, and Aoi and Takeru and other bonds Yusaku had forged along the way. Yusaku knew that, right? Did he know, to the extent those bonds would go for him? 

“You’re the greatest sword,” Kusanagi continued. “and I, the greatest shield. Let me be there with you.”

Yusaku was still in his arms, until he turned around to face him. When Kusanagi got a look at his face, there were tears falling silently down his cheeks. He leaned his face against Kusanagi’s chest

“...I know,” Yusaku’s voice was hoarse and a bit muffled. He put his arms around Kusanagi’s middle, holding onto his coat. “I know, Kusanagi-san. But I still have to go on my own.”

Kusanagi squeezed him in his arms--so small, so thin, an unspoken strength in him--and sighed.

“I won’t change your mind. Will I?”

Yusaku shook his head. His sniffle was barely audible. When he glanced up, though, there was a clarity in his eyes that wasn’t there before, that fierce determination he wore as Playmaker.

“But I can promise I’ll  _ come back _ . Because...I have people waiting for me here, too,” The smallest of smiles graced his lips, too vulnerable. “...Right?”

“Yeah,” Kusanagi adjusted his hold, one hand on top of Yusaku’s head. “You’ll always have a home here, Yusaku. So don’t take too long to come back--or we’ll go find you!”

The smile stretched further up as Yusaku nodded his head.

“I know you will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also at
> 
> pocketsonny on tumblr  
> @moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter


	3. TakeYusAoi / Sleep Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Platonic (can be read as Romantic if u want) TakeYusAoi / Sleep Hug

Yusaku awoke due to it being excessively  _ warm _ around him. Like someone had turned the furnace on too high--it was a cold, winter night but that was the last Yusaku was feeling. 

Slowly he became aware of quiet snoring on one side of him and even breathing on the other. Blinking bleary eyes open, he was not met with darkness but with the low light of a lamp Aoi had turned on (per Takeru’s request). 

As he glanced down, he found both his sleepover partners fast asleep and holding onto him: Takeru with one arm throw over his middle, half on top of him, his head nestled into his shoulder and hair tickling Yusaku’s neck; Aoi, in similar fashion, had her head on his other shoulder (drooling a little on his nightshirt) and her arm curled lightly over his chest, less clingy than Takeru. But her feet were cold and digging into his calves, a sharp contrast to how sweltering hot it was. Their futons lay abandoned at either side.

Yusaku sighed. He could only assume Takeru had rolled over in his sleep and, following the source of warmth, Aoi had done the same. She wasn’t as cold as Yusaku but out of the three of them Takeru remained the living bonfire they orbited around when it started to freeze outside. 

While during their sleepovers Yusaku usually got better sleep than on his own--having company had been proven to help and, even if he awoke in the middle of the night, there was a hand to reach out to--there was no way he was falling back asleep like this.

He elbowed Takeru.

“Wake up.”

Only an incoherent mumble as a reply and Takeru nuzzling into him. He elbowed him again, more insistent.

“‘Shut up, Flame...” Takeru slurred, frowning. “I know what I’m doing...” Still asleep, but talking..

“...Mochi…” Aoi, on his other side, muttered. She was sleep-talking too, but seemed to be in distress. “No, that’s not...mochi...”

“ _ Mochi _ ?” What was she dreaming about? He shook her lightly. “Zaizen. Wake up.”

“Nooooo--” She suddenly flung her arms around his neck, which, in turn, smacked Takeru in the face. “Don’t eat that!”

“WHA--” Takeru recoiled back from the hit, suddenly awake, reaching with both hands for his face. “Fuck! I swear I didn’t burn the kitchen--!”

Yusaku shoved Aoi off but she woke up then with a gasp, sitting up.

“Aqua is not mochi!”

Blink, blink. Yusaku glanced between them: Takeru, half squinting and holding his nose, Aoi, with wide eyes staring at Takeru. 

“What happened to your face?”

“I--” Takeru drew his hand back, looking at his palm. There was a little blood. “I don’t know?”

“Zaizen smacked you in the face,” Yusaku piped up, sitting up. “You were muttering in your sleep...what was that about?”

“Oh no, I’m so, so sorry Homura-kun--hold on!” She got up from the floor, almost slipping on the sheets. She left and came back promptly with tissues and an ice packet. “I...I was having a weird dream, I didn’t realize I was talking…”

She knelt in front of Takeru, tipping his head back (Takeru squeaked) and cleaning the blood.

“Me too…” Takeru accepted the ice, pressing it to his nose. He frowned. “I dreamed I set the kitchen on fire. But because I set a pan on fire first--it made sense at the time? I think I was remembering the first time I cooked pancakes…but then Flame kept scolding me.”

“Somehow, I can picture that,” Aoi leaned back on the futon, holding her head with one hand. “Mine was so weird...the Ignis were mochi...and an old lady was about to snack on them…” She shuddered. “Horrible.” She tilted her head towards Yusaku. “Were you awake the whole time?”

“Yes,” He said. “Because with you both holding onto me it was too hot to sleep.”

“Oh,” Takeru’s face flushed. “I…I can’t remember rolling over...I have the habit to hold onto things in my sleep.”

Aoi coughed into her fist, equally embarrassed. “I was cold, I think...I’m sorry.”

There was a pause, both fidgeting. Yusaku shrugged, flopping back down.

“It’s fine. Just go back to your futons.”

He closed his eyes. After a moment, there were steps going out and back in the room--Aoi returning the ice to the kitchen--and then rustling at either side of him. Maybe he’d get to fall back asleep now.

It could only have been a few minutes later that he felt an arm around his middle yet again. Then another. He groaned, pushing at Aoi and Takeru’s shoulders.

“ _ Guys _ .”

“Sorry.” “I’m sorry.” They muttered sleepily at the same time. Yusaku squinted at the ceiling for a few beats before sitting up.

“Takeru. You go in the middle.”

“Eh? Okay--” Takeru took his spot and Yusaku lay down on his free side. It was warm, but not unbearably so, when he laid his head on Takeru’s shoulder.

“Oh, this is better,” Aoi yawned, curling over Takeru’s left. “Good plan.”

“We should have settled like this in the first place.” Takeru laughed softly. His arm was comfortable around Yusaku’s back. “Good night, you two.”

“Now Zaizen can drool on your shoulder,” Yusaku sighed, closing his eyes. “Night.”

“I don’t  _ drool _ ….” Aoi complained, but she was already dozing off. “Shut up…”

Quiet slowly descended on them again. Between the rise and fall of Takeru’s chest and Aoi’s rhythmic breathing, Yusaku was eventually lulled to sleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also at
> 
> pocketsonny on tumblr  
> @moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter


	4. Yusaku+Judai / Crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Yusaku+Judai / Crossover / “I don’t know where you’re from but would you like to stay a while?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one turned a) longer than expected b) possibly a little more romantic than planned? like I was thinking platonic Yusaku+Judai but a little bit of romance slipped in I think JKASHDK 
> 
> Also I posted three days at once+didn't proofread them a lot so if you spot anything that is "wtf did she mean here" let me know! My brain is mashed potato <3

“I don’t know where you’re from,” The stranger with the brown hair and warm eyes said, gesturing to the empty seat beside him. “but would you like to stay a while?”

Yusaku hesitated, still at a loss with his surroundings: a vast valley, full of greenery and flowers, rivers running across the earth of the clearest water. Last he remembered, he’d fallen asleep, so this couldn’t be anything other than a dream, yet it was a startlingly vivid one, if so--and a fascinating one. 

Instead of animals rustling among the bushes, what came out were familiar creatures he’d once seen in his childhood deck, in the cards he played: duel monsters. In the water, swimming, or in the sky, soaring, rather than fish and birds Yusaku saw large serpents and dragons. 

This wasn’t like the nightmares that often chased after him. It had startled him at first, but he was also too intrigued not to take a step further in.

That’s how he came upon the stranger, after leisurely following a Dandylion. The man rested under the shade of a tree, his back to it, arms crossed behind his head. Around him, small monsters gathered or kept at a distance, respectful. They shied away upon Yusaku’s arrival but the Dandylion settled next to the man. There was a Winged Kuriboh nestled on his lap, nuzzling a faded red jacket.

“I must say, it’s been a while since I bumped into another human around here,” The stranger continued, even when Yusaku stood there. “Or at least, new ones.”

“...This is a dream,” Yusaku said, taking a seat across him on a rock. “Isn’t it?”

“A dream?” The man tilted his head. “Aaah, I see. This is your first time here--It’s not uncommon to wind up in the Spirit World in dreams.”

“Spirit World?” Yusaku frowned. “This…?”

“That’s right,” The man ran a hand over the top of the Kuriboh’s head. “Duel Monsters have their own world. This is only a part of it. Not many can traverse through it, or even see spirits, but the fact it exists is true.”

It sounded delusional.

“I’ve never seen a spirit before.” Yusaku said.

“Huh, really?” The man pointed behind him. “Not even that little guy?”

There was a small, electronic beep and when Yusaku looked down, Bitron was peeking up at him with it’s bright cyan eyes. Upon Yusaku noticing him, he seemed to light up, eyes turning to slits and nuzzling under Yusaku’s arm.

“Bitron? But this is…” He put a hand to Bitron’s head. He nuzzled into it. “Outside of Link Vrains he never appeared.”

“ _ Link Brains _ ? I don’t know what that is, but that guy has been following you for a while I think, waiting for you to notice,” The man laughed. “Even if you can’t see them, you have Duel Spirits watching over you. You must treat your deck with a lot of care.”

“...I suppose.” For so long, his deck had been another tool to achieve revenge. Dueling had lost the charm it had during childhood, turning into something of life or death. But as a duelist, Yusaku still had honor, and he believed in treating his cards right: his deck had never failed him. It was one of the few things he could trust.

This whole thing still sounded out of a fantasy, though.

“Who are you?” He asked, turning around from petting Bitron’s head. “You clearly know what you’re talking about, for being a figment of my mind.”

“The name’s Judai,” Judai said with a grin. “I’m a...I guess you could say I’m a  _ traveler _ . Finding adventure and trouble alike and meeting new people. And I’m very real and not a dream.” He gently set Kuriboh off his lap on the grass and stood up, brushing grass off his clothes. “What’s your name, non believer?”

“...Yusaku,” He said. 

“Yusaku...well then!” Judai held out a hand. “How about I show you more of this world, first?”

\---

In Link Vrains, Yusaku had fallen from great heights, feeling the drop of his stomach, the wind biting into his digital skin. He didn’t consider himself to be someone with vertigo--but the more Judai led him up the side of a mountain, and the further the ground stood, he was reevaluating that assertion. 

Falling damage in Link Vrains was one thing. In here, he didn’t have his D-Board to call at the last minute. It was either the ground, the water, or getting snatched by one of the many flying creatures. Though he didn’t trust the mermaids by the pools wouldn’t try to drown him...if their card description was true.

“Judai-san,” Yusaku began. “If this place is real--”

“It is,” Judai cut in. “And no need to be so formal, I’ll start feeling old!”

“...If this place is real,” Yusaku continued. “since when do you come here?”

“Hmm…” Judai hummed, kicking a small pebble on the road. “It’s been a long time, by now. I was able to see spirits since I was a child, though I didn’t know why until High School. That was the first time…” He trailed off, leaving the answer vague. But High School--that shouldn’t be a long time ago. Judai seemed older than him by a year or two at most. 

Was he older than he looked? In his profile, at times, Yusaku thought he saw a shadow play, hints of something ancient and older than him.

“...How much more to the top?” Yusaku muttered after some time, legs growing tired and sweat gathering at the back of his neck. The exhaustion was too real.

“Haha, tired, already?” Judai stopped, looking up at the peak. “Hm, well, I guess I could fly us up.”

“ _ Fly _ ?” Yusaku was just catching his breath, leaning his hands on his knees, when arms wrapped around his middle.

“Hold on, alright?”

“Wait, Judai-san--”

There was a strong gust of wind, the sound of wings flapping, and suddenly the firm rock floor disappeared from under Yusaku. He might have let out an startled, embarrassing noise before shutting his eyes and grabbing onto Judai’s forearms. They flew up, up, up, the air shifting around them from the speed. Then, Yusaku’s feet touched solid ground again and he dared open his eyes.

The first thing he saw were the clouds, and the darkening sky. They were so high, he could only gaze at the ground in between wisps of clouds. It was colder here, his breathing coming out in puffs of air. A deafening roar, like the crackle of thunder, made him jump back, bumping into Judai’s chest.

“Woah!” Judai grabbed into his arms and pushed them both into a crouch, right as a long, green serpent dragon flew above their heads, twisting and turning in the skies with grace. It left electricity in the air even after it disappeared in the distance.

“...Woah,” Yusaku muttered in awe. 

“You okay?” 

Blinking, Yusaku nodded, detaching himself from Judai.

“Yes, I’m…”

There was movement in his periphery. A wing, large and dark. As he turned around to face Judai, the words escaped his mouth.

“Oh, oops,” Judai’s grin was sheepish, one scaly, clawed hand rubbing the back of his head. “Uh, are you freaked out?”

The man before him was the same he’d met on the ground, but his eyes were two toned--aquamarine and topaz, precious stones--and his features had sharpened. Scaly hands, and wings sprouting out of his back that made his presence all the more imposing. Ancient, otherworldly.

“...So that’s how you flew us up,” Yusaku muttered instead, eyes gleaming and curious. Unconsciously he took a step forward. “You’re…”

“It’s a long story. Like-- _ really long _ ,” Judai said. “But it seems you’re not scared like half the people who bump into me like this, so…” Following Yusaku’s gaze, he stepped closer too. “You can touch them.”

_ Caught _ . But he reached over and lightly ran his fingers over the back of the wings. _ Dragon _ wings. They were rough on the outside but softer on the inner side. 

“I’ve seen scarier things,” Yusaku said. “...Also a long story.”

Judai’s eyes wrinkled at the corners, soft, and empathetic. An unspoken understanding. The wing Yusaku’d been touching suddenly wrapped around him, pulling him against Judai’s side. Only then did Yusaku realize he’d been shivering, the cold of the altitude starting to seep into his skin. In comparison Judai’s body remained warm, as though unaffected. Stars began to shimmer on the sky behind him.

“Are you up for flying, again?” Judai asked. “The sights are prettier from up above.”

“Thanks for the warning, this time,” Yusaku deadpanned, earning him a laugh. 

“Sorry, sorry,” One of Judai’s arms settled under him to hoist him up and the other wrapped around his back, bringing him close. Pressed against his chest, with one wing still loosely covering them, Yusaku felt strangely safe. “Hold tight onto me, okay?” 

Faltering for a beat, Yusaku wound his arms around Judai’s neck. This was...too close, actually. He could even see Judai had a set of sharp fangs when he smiled and talked.

“We’re doing a nose dive!”

“What.” Yusaku didn’t get another word in: Judai was already taking impulse before he leaped off the edge. They were free falling for what could have only been seconds, but Yusaku’s stomach dropped anyways, as though he was on a D-Board and throwing himself from a high building. He clung to Judai--here’s to trusting in strangers, no matter if you met them in a dream--but then his wings flapped and stretched and they were soaring over the valley.

“Look,” Judai nudged him. Yusaku looked down below: while still high up, the surface of a large lake was visible; in the dark, small lights glowed over the surface, like fireflies. It was beautiful.

Judai flew lower, over the edges of the lake and Yusaku got a glimpse of what they were. Fairies, gathered together, sitting or dancing on lily pads or scooping flowers out of the water. On a rock, further in the corner, a few gathered around a Mermaid that sang a quiet, entrancing tune. 

Yusaku’s brain had never produced a dream quite like this. Not so magical, so bright and wonderous. He thought he’d lost those things long ago. Perhaps Judai, full of mysteries and wonders of his own, spoke the truth saying it wasn’t a dream.

Still, Yusaku’s head was starting to feel foggy. His hold on Judai slackened.

“...Yusaku?” Judai landed by the water, peering down at him. “Oh. I think you’re waking up.”

“I think It’s the opposite,” He was drowsy, like he’d fall asleep any minute. But if he shut his eyes, this would all dissolve, wouldn’t it? 

He tugged at Judai’s shirt.

“...Are you real?”

Judai’s mismatched eyes glowed in the dark. He smiled.

“What do you think?”

“That’s not...an answer,” His eyes threatened on dropping. His head lolled against Judai’s shoulder. The words he wanted to say wouldn’t form. If _ you’re real, I want to meet you. Where are you? _

“Don’t worry, Yusaku,” Judai’s voice was far away. He leaned down. “We’ll meet again...”

Amidst the last of Judai’s words and a pressure against his forehead, Yusaku’s eyes fell shut and his consciousness faded--

\--only to awaken to the shrill sound of his alarm. Still not quite lucid, he slapped his phone on the nightstand to shut it up. Yusaku opened his eyes. He was in his room, same moss spot on the wall, daylight trickling in the room through the blinds.

He sat up. 

“...What a weird dream…” He mumbled, fingertips brushing his forehead. There was a lingering sensation there, and a warmth around him despite the broken heater and the cold winter outside; and Judai’s fading words, that he remembered later into the day, like a promise: 

_ “We’ll meet again, in some time and space.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wing hugs count right (?  
> \---  
> I'm also at
> 
> pocketsonny on tumblr  
> @moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter


End file.
